


Untruth

by steelcrash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Not What It Looks Like, Thor Angst, Thor Needs a Hug, Unethical Experimentation, nothing is what it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past two years have been a lie. Loki died. Or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untruth

Three continents, three ops gone to hell. They all had the same common denominator. Once, chance. Twice, coincidence. Three times, it was a fucking trend. 

A lovely thought as Tony Stark walked up the stairs toward the flat where he knew he'd find Thor. The Asgardian was hiding, avoiding them. Tony knew Thor was grieving for his mother, and brother. Hell, how could he not? He loved his brother, despite all the crap that happened, but that did not change facts. Tony was facing an unpleasant reunion. 

Fury and Coulson chose him for this particular task. He wouldn't sugar coat it, and Thor needed the dose of reality. The god was hiding, playing house with Jane Foster. And damn it, they both deserved better. 

Tony didn't have to knock, because the door was open. He didn't close it behind him, heading straight for Thor, who was sitting down at the table. 

“You've come a long way for nothing if you think I'm helping you with anything,” Thor said. 

Tony threw the folder in his hands down in front of the Asgardian. 

“What is this?” Thor asked.

“Take a look,” Tony said, grabbing a bagel and breaking off a piece. 

“Prague, Cairo and Tokyo,” Tony said. 

“This can't be,” Thor said. “It's some kind of trick. . .”

“Natasha spent four days in the hospital,” Tony said. “Clint still won't talk to anyone about what happened, Steve is in denial and Cairo left six SHIELD agents dead. Fury's giving you a chance to take care of this yourself before it gets any uglier.”

“I'll come, but only for a few days,” Thor said. 

88888  
Logan hated his life sometimes. Like now, standing, waiting in the rain for Tony Fucking Stark. London wasn't bad, Stark wasn't bad, but by God, Nick Fury fucking owed him. The circumstances sucked. The team was fine, they didn't need the Norse Goldilocks sitting upstairs in the nice flat. Hell, all they needed to do was point him in the right direction and he would take care of the matter. Nice, quick and bloody. 

He wanted to get back to New York. He missed Steve and Phil. And if he had to listen to Stark whine about missing Pepper and Bruce one more time, he was going to punch Nick in the face for sending them off on this errand. Logan wanted out. He was not Nick's errand boy. 

Fifteen soaking minutes later, Tony came down the stairs, stepping out onto the sidewalk, followed by the bigger, fairer from of Thor. Logan swore, throwing down his cigar, heading for the car. He climbed into the driver's seat, waiting for Tony and Goldilocks. Tony got in beside him, the Asgardian in the back seat. Logan gave him a glance in the rearview mirror, and he looked whipped.

“Let's go,” Tony said. 

Airport. Stark's personal jet back to New York. Back in the car again to SHIELD headquarters. Coulson was waiting for them, giving Logan a smile as he walked over. 

“You don't have to go with them,” Coulson said. 

“I'll lend moral support,” Logan said, nodding toward Thor. “Looks like he's gonna need it.”

They got into the elevator, Thor standing in the back, eyes downcast, arms crossed. They went down several floors, into the subbasement. The doors opened, and Phil stepped out, leading them to the morgue. The smells of antiseptic and death made Logan shudder as they entered the room where one of SHIELD's forensic pathologists and a couple of morgue attendants waited, a black body bag on the gurney beside them. 

Coulson nodded at the attendant, who unzipped the bag, revealing the body within. Thor stared down at the face of his brother.   
88888


End file.
